Hearing aids comprise multiple directional microphones which enable sound to be picked up depending on its direction. It can therefore be useful, for interference noise suppression for instance, to dampen the sound of an interference source as far as possible, said sound being registered in a specific direction. A generic hearing device is known for example from patent specification DE 197 21 157.
Furthermore, patent specification WO 00/19770 discloses a hearing aid, and method for processing microphone signals in a hearing aid, whereby an interference noise suppression is provided in numerous hearing situations. The hearing aid has a signal analyzer which is capable of changing at least one characteristic of the direction-dependent amplification and/or dampening. The signal analyzer carries out a direction analysis of the microphone signals. This enables the strengths of the signal components in the microphone signals to be subdivided into several directional classes.